


Manhandled

by NightmareKingGrimm13



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Kinky, Porn With Plot, Punishment, Shameless Smut, Smut, reader is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareKingGrimm13/pseuds/NightmareKingGrimm13
Summary: Prompt: Don't think that I can't manhandle you just because I'm shorter than you.I've been playing the shit out of the Attack on Titan 2 game and my OC is significantly taller than Levi cause let's be real here, pretty much everyone is taller than Levi, and I got to the part where he's ordered by Erwin to give you private training and thus, I came up with the idea for this oneshot.You were in the 104th Cadet Core. You excelled at your training, hand-to-hand to be precise. It was when a certain Captain noticed your arrogance that he decided to take you down a peg. (So the reader is taller than Levi in this, if that's not to your liking forgive me for saying so but you can bite my ass cause I'm 5'10" also Levi is big spoon, again bite me.)Cross posted from my DeviantArt.





	Manhandled

It was a normal day for you in the 104th Cadet Corps. Another day of showing off for your superiors, at this rate you'd make it into the top 10 with ease, little did you know someone had been watching you and taking note of your cockiness. As you made your way to the mess hall for lunchtime rations, you earned a glare from the boy you'd been sparring with which, for you, wasn't uncommon of your sparing partners. At this point you'd chalked it up to them being jealous of your skill, and were happy to go on thinking just that when in reality, they disliked your brash behavior. You had quite the reputation for being rude to your teammates and even Jean was no match for your self-centered attitude. Captain Levi leaned against the wall, watching you boast about your accomplishments to another cadet that was sitting next to you and his usual scowl deepened. His eyes stayed locked on your figure as he moved to grab his own food and sit at an unoccupied table.

"Tch, stupid brat's gonna get herself or someone else killed with that attitude," he growled to himself and began eating.

By the end of lunch, he too had had enough of your boasting but unlike your teammates, he was in a position to do something about it. After discarding the remnants of his meal, he made his way over to your table. 

"Oi, you there brat, if you think you're so special then you can come spar with me," he called out to you. 

His challenge did the exact opposite of what he'd had in mind. Instead of causing you to shy away in fear, you openly challenged him, even going so far as to give a defiant smirk. You had your ODM gear training before the hand-to-hand combat training so Captain Levi would have to wait until after you'd showed everyone up again before he'd get the chance to be showed up by you.You donned your gear and waited for everyone else to ready up. Once the rest of your squad was standing next to you, you all whizzed off into the air, flying towards your first target. Your blades sliced through the nape of the titan dummy with ease, starting off your 'titan' killing spree for this session.

"Hey squad leader, could you slow down a bit, we're going to run out of gas at this rate," Marco called after you.

"If you can't keep up then maybe you should quit," you scoffed in return.

After your ODM training session was over, you made your way back to the course start and disassembled your gear and put it back into storage. Chin held high, you marched to the hand-to-hand training area to meet the Captain. You spotted him, casually leaning against a wall, scowl etched into his features as you approached. You smirked, nodding at him as you took up your fighting stance. He moved to stand in front of you and took up a stance of his own. You were the first to swing, aiming straight for his pretty face. He ducked under your arm and planted his fist into your jaw. You frowned. He'd held back instead of actually hitting you, he'd barely touched you.

"Come on shorty, hit me," you growled out.

Anger played in his eyes as he swept your legs out from under you. Your back hit the dirt with an audible thud. You grunted as you stood and brushed yourself off. Again you took up your stance, attacking more aggressively this time only to be tossed onto the ground for a second time.

"Don't think that I can't manhandle you just because I'm shorter than you, brat," he taunted before gripping onto your arm and wrenching it behind your back, effectively pinning you to the ground.

You began flailing about trying to free yourself from his iron grasp until he applied the slightest pressure to your arm and you heard the sickening pop. A wail of pain left your lips as he dislocated your shoulder. Only after you'd tapped the ground twice with your free arm did he relent.

"Now maybe you'll think twice about belittling your comrades, whom I believe you owe an apology," Captain Levi snarled, "When you're done kissing your teammates' asses come see me in my office."

"Yes Sir, I'm sorry Sir," you replied, embarrassment evident in your tone.

Upon picking yourself up off the ground, he gripped onto your arm and forced your shoulder back into place, earning yet another cry from you. Once the Captain had left you, you began your search for your teammates. Marco was the easiest to find and you saw him stiffen slightly when he noticed you approaching.

"Hey, Marco, I'm really sorry about my behavior, I realize now that it was wrong for me to talk to you guys like that," you spoke, looking at your feet, "And I think you should be squad leader from now on."

The look of shock on his face made you feel even more like an ass, you knew you'd fucked up and only then did you realize just how badly.

"I forgive you," he replied quickly with a smile on his freckled face.

It was your turn to look shocked. Once you'd recollected your thoughts, you found the rest of your team and began apologizing to them as well, stunned by their quick forgiveness of your actions. Once you were finished 'kissing your team's asses' as the Captain had put it, you began your trek to his office, a feeling of dread building in your gut as you walked. You could only guess what he had in store for you when you arrived. Timidly, you knocked on the door which opened to reveal his less than pleased face.

"Come in, sit, and keep your mouth shut," he commanded. 

Ducking your head, you walked quietly to the chair in front of his desk and sat down. As he sat down to work, you found yourself fidgeting nervously. Your lower lip was harshly tugged between your teeth as you tried to obey his order to remain silent. The ache in your shoulder serving as a reminder as to what would happen should you displease him again. You glanced around at your surroundings, hoping to find something, anything, to busy your mind with. He took notice of your squirming in your seat, setting his steely gaze on you intensely. 

"Tch, bored already?" He scoffed.

You felt yourself pale at the sound of his voice, unsure of whether or not you were meant to answer his question. You dared to open your mouth.

"I'm just unsure of why I'm here, Sir," You replied, barely audible in the mostly silent room.

"You're here because I'm grounding you until you learn some proper manners, brat," he retorted all to quickly.

At his response, your mouth snapped shut, not wanting to upset him by further disobeying his orders. Hours passed and the sun had begun to set and still you sat in his office, growing stiff from the lack of movement. It was when he stood and stretched that you were broken from your thoughts. 

"Shit, you're so quiet I'd forgotten you were here, you're probably hungry aren't you," the Captain spoke.

A nod of your head was your answer as you had not been given permission to speak yet. He motioned for you to follow him and you obeyed. The pair of you entered the mess hall and grabbed whatever was left over from dinner then walked back to his office.

"Here's what's going to happen, you're going to meet me in my office bright and early every morning until I decide that you're ready to resume training with the others, you'll be my personal assistant which means you get to help me with paperwork and such," Captain Levi in formed you.

"Yes Sir," you responded.

\--------------

It had been a month since you'd become Levi's personal assistant and to say he worked you like a dog was an understatement. Your fingers were littered with paper cuts from all the writing and filing he had you doing on a daily basis. Today was no different, you sat in your seat, scrawling away until suddenly your hand cramped up. You dropped the pen and began trying to massage the pain away.

"Oi, what's the matter with you, get back to work," Levi ordered.

"Sorry Sir, my hand cramped," you frowned and grasped the pen once more.

He gave an exasperated sigh before ordering you to make a pot of tea. You momentarily froze as you'd never brewed tea before in your life. Before he could reprimand your hesitance however , you stood and retrieved the tea set and leaves from where you knew he kept it and went to get some boiling water. When you returned with a fresh pot of tea, you placed a cup in front of him before sitting back down to resume your work. You began to worry your lip between your teeth once more as you saw him reach for the cup in your peripheral vision. His face upon taking a sip had your heart drop out of your chest. Pure disgust twisted his features as he quickly set the cup back down.

"How long did you steep the leaves for, that was awful," he groaned out, sending a glare your way.

"I'm sorry Sir, I've never made tea before," you mumbled.

"Tch, that much is obvious, I should punish you for serving me that shit," Levi retorted.

You felt yourself blushing slightly, the idea of him disciplining you making you squeeze your thighs together. In the time you'd spent in his company, you'd developed a bit of a crush on your superior officer. After discovering your shitty tea brewing skills, he'd dumped out the pot you'd made and brewed it himself, leaving you to continue working. Another late night passed with you being pushed to exhaustion and frustration. He ordered you to eat, bathe, then head to bed so you walked to the mess hall to grab your food before trudging to the showers. With your daily rations eaten, you made your way to the bathing area. After stripping out of you clothes and turning on the water, you relaxed against the wall, letting the hot water pour over your aching back. You were quick to soap yourself up and rinse off. Your hand lingered on your thigh a bit before trailing upwards to your exposed sex. Decided to relieve a bit of your tension, you began pleasuring yourself. You became so caught up in what you were doing that you failed to notice the footfalls rapidly approaching or the fact that they stopped just outside the door when you whimpered a certain ravenette's name coupled with a string of lewd moans. You finished yourself off and stepped out of the stall after cutting off the water flow. Dried and dressed, you made your way out to the hallway.

"My office, now," his voice startled you.

Heat flooded your face from your neck to the very tips of your ears at the realization of being caught. Fearing the worst, you hung your head and followed him silently. Not once did he spare you a glance over his shoulder so you had no idea what to expect upon arrival. As soon as the door was shut behind you, he gripped onto your shirt and shoved you back against the door, glaring up at you. All the air left your lungs as he suddenly leaned up on his toes and pressed his lips to yours. You froze, unsure of how to react. 

"Strip and bend over the desk," he commanded. 

You obeyed without a seconds hesitation. He seemed to approve of your swiftness as he stepped behind you. You started a bit when he slid the paper you'd been writing earlier in front of your face, the ink had been smudged and some of the lines were indecipherable. You frowned in confusion. 

"I was going to wait till tomorrow to deal with this little problem but you've given me an incentive to do it tonight, brat," he purred in your ear, "You're going to rewrite this whole paper from start to finish and if you come before you're finished you'll earn yourself more punishment."

Without another word, he produced a pen and fresh sheet of paper before letting his fingers trail over you unclothed backside. Determined to please him, you took up the pen and began writing until his fingers pressed lightly against that little pearl hidden between your folds.

"Keep writing and I'll keep making you feel good, you stop, I stop," he murmured and to emphasize his point, he began making slow circles with the fingers pressed against you.

A breathy whine left your lips before you forced yourself to focus on the paper before you. The longer you wrote the more his fingers explored you. It was when he pressed a single digit into your opening that you faltered completely. You bit your lip hard, trying to distract yourself from the intense feeling radiating through you.

"God, you're so damn tight," Levi groaned.

He stroked you nearly to your peak before pulling away and you sighed in both frustration and relief until he grabbed your hips and flipped you onto your back. After lifting you so that you were more on the desk, he spread your legs and knelt between them, lips trailing over your thighs until he reached the apex of your legs. Arousal swam in your eyes as you gazed at up curiously. That was until his tongue darted out and swiped between your folds. Your head fell back against the desk as you sighed in ecstasy. 

"Eyes on me, brat," the Captain ordered.

As soon as you locked gazes with him, his mouth engulfed you. It felt beyond amazing and you felt yourself teetering on the edge. You tangled your fingers in those ebony locks in an attempt to tug him closer. A soft groan vibrated through your core as he continued to lap at your weeping sex. Right as you were coming to your peak he pulled away, leaving you reeling, his earlier ministrations adding to the building tension in your gut. His icy orbs locked onto yours as he began undressing himself. Gracefully, his fingers unbuttoned his shirt before he laid it neatly across the back of your chair. His pants came next, and your mouth went dry. There was no way that was going to fit.

"It'll fit," he replied to your unvoiced apprehension with a confident smirk on his lips.

You nodded, still unsure about the whole thing as he stepped forward and gripped onto your thighs and pulled you to meet him. The blunt head of his length teased at your entrance and you sucked your lip between your teeth. His hips jutted forward suddenly, coating himself in your slick. Once he was certain you were wet enough for him, he thrust forward, sheathing himself in your heat, only to still briefly. There was a slight pinching pain and you whimpered, pleading with him silently. He let out a breathy curse before he set a punishing pace, hips smacking against yours with such force that you'd surely bruise. His left hand ventured upward before rolling your nipple between his thumb and forefinger. You cried out at the mixed pleasure pain sensation radiating throughout your body. Just as you were about to let your eyes slip closed, he leaned down and sucked the sensitive little nub between his teeth. Your back arched off the desk as you let out a silent scream of pleasure. He shuddered when you clamped down on him tightly and the hand still on your thigh moved to press against your pleasure pearl. Any hope of holding back for him went out the window as he circled your clit with deliberately slow motions.

"That's it, come undone for me," Levi purred.

Your breath hitched in your throat as you tightened around his length, signalling your first release of the night. When at last the air returned to your lungs, you rewarded his efforts with a soft mewl. The smirk on his lips told you that he was nowhere near finished with you and you were correct as he pulled himself from you long enough to roll you back onto your stomach. One of his strong hands gripped onto your hair and as he re-entered you he pulled. Hard. Wrenching your neck backwards. 

"You don't mind if I leave a few marks behind do you?" He retorted before nipping lightly at your exposed neck.

"No, Sir, I don't mind," you moaned loudly as his lips pressed against one particularly delicious spot.

"Levi, call me Levi," he growled out before biting down on your neck, effectively marking you as his.

He nearly faltered when your inner walls gripped him tighter in response to his abusing your neck. He bit down in the same spot once more and was pleased to gain the same reaction as before. So you liked having your neck bitten, he would remember that for later. His harsh speed picked up once more until you were reduced to nothing more than a moaning mess for him. His hand found your clit once more and he rubbed against it fiercely.

"Levi!" You cried out loudly.

His teeth were on your neck again, biting down and that was it. You toppled over the edge into the sweet oblivion of ecstasy. Your bliss was enough to pull him down with you and with a shout of your name, he pulled you flush against him, twitching deep within you as he spilled himself into your core. He came to rest on his hand, holding himself over your back as he caught his breath. When at last he withdrew from your depths, he disappeared momentarily only to return with a wet rag in his hand. 

"Let me clean you up a bit then we'll go bathe properly," he murmured and began wiping away the evidence of your escapade.

"Should I be here first thing tomorrow morning Sir?" You teased.

"Tch, you'd better be, I'd be very displeased if you ran off in the middle of the night," he retorted.

That answered that as he finished wiping you down. You stood on wobbly legs and let him lead you through a door to what appeared to be his bedroom then further into his private bathroom. Everything was immaculate and it made you wish that the other cadets took better care of the shared showers. All that aside, you would enjoy the cleanliness while you could. After Levi had taken the time to scrub you from head to to before washing himself, you found yourself laid in his bed with him hugging you tightly from behind.

"Get some sleep brat, I have big plans for you tomorrow," He mumbled sleepily in your ear.

That was the first night in a long while he'd slept soundly.


End file.
